50 Ways to Love
by Lozzyisfangirlingrn
Summary: 50 Romitri drabbles about the different ways they show that they love each other. Possible swearing but mostly clean. DISCLAIMER: All recognisable content belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story! I hope you like it! Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism, but no hate or I may have to use my guardian training on you!**

For the past few weeks, when Dimitri had been cleaning the kitchen, he had been finding strange charred lumps of _something_ in the oven. He had no clue what they were or how they got there, but obviously they were something to do with Rose.

He was planning to ask her about it, but recently he'd been super busy. When Christian had first become his charge, he had still kept up his formal guardian behaviour. It had lasted exactly a _week_. Christian had snapped him out of it quick. He had said that he'd rather have a guardian as a friend than a shadow. Dimitri had soon warmed up to Christian and through repeated double dates with Lissa and Roza, the two had almost become thick as thieves. In the past month, he had barely spent any time with Roza. Between accompanying Christian to meetings across the country to helping Hans develop new defensive strategies against the strigoi; he had been leaving early in the morning and returning late at night. He knew this infuriated Roza to no end and had been planning to talk to Will (Christian's other guardian – a very laidback dhampir from England) about taking a day off to spend with Roza. Unbeknownst to her, he had been saving up his holiday to take Roza away to Russia to meet his family.

He knew she had already met the rest of the Belikovs, but this time he wanted it to be under better circumstances. Secretly, he had always hoped his family would love Roza. He wanted her to go shopping with Vika, wanted Sonya and Karolina to treat her like a sister, wanted Olena to love her like a fourth Belikov daughter she never had. She had told him that his family had been lovely to her (which of course he had expected them to be – he would've been disappointed if they hadn't been), but the whole visit had been marred by Rose taking the unfortunate task upon herself to tell the Belikovs about _that_. He shuddered just thinking about it. He shook his head as if to shake the memories out all together. His phone rang and he snapped it open quickly.

"Belikov." He always answered calls with his last name; to him it just seemed professional. "Hey man," it was Christian. Immediately Dimitri felt his rigid posture relax as he felt at ease - well as much as a guardian could. "Look, you can take the rest of the day off, okaaa-" Dimitri heard Christian being pulled away from the phone and he heard Lissa giggle and grab the phone "Hey Dimitri, it's Lissa. Christian is at my suite and I've given Rose the rest of the day off too. Maybe you guys could _spend some time together?_" By that point, Dimitri knew there was no point in arguing with Lissa. He had already started walking to his and Roza's house which was attached to the back of Lissa's royal suite. This was meant to make guarding Lissa easier for Rose but instead it just made it easier for her to prank Christian and steal Lissa's food at 3am. Christian had another apartment that he'd been given when he moved to court, but now he just used it as a personal man-cave for him and Dimitri, complete with gaming consoles and a fridge filled with beer and light snacks for Christian to eat between feeders.

As Dimitri neared his and Roza's house, he could hear lots of loud whooping noises and some shouts of "HELL YEAH!" This brought a smile to his face as he knew that it was his Roza. He chuckled as he speedily entered the code into the lock on their gate. Even though they were the most badass guardians in court (as Rose liked to remind people when she was angry), they still were provided with a ton of security equipment for their house – not that it was necessarily needed, everyone at court, possibly in the whole moroi/dhampir world knew not to piss off Rose or suffer the disastrous consequences. He dropped his keys in the bowl noisily to give Rose a bit of warning that he was in the house as she was a bit preoccupied with the hollering... "Hey Roza, you having fun there?" He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to see the love of his life dancing round the kitchen like a 7 year old child at a disco party. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rose's small body – well she seemed small to him at 5 7" but then again everyone seemed small to him. He placed a kiss on top of her head, still laughing at his girlfriend's childish antics. "So, what made you so happy?" Rose pointed to a large, brightly coloured tin on their granite worktop, smiling like a child at Christmas. Dimitri walked over to the counter and gazed at the tin, on which rested a note written is Rose's rough script. It read:

_Look what I made! _

_Just for you..._

_Love, your Roza x_

Dimitri smiled and looked over at Rose who was wearing the same silly grin attached to her face. He easily lifted the lid off and found... a loaf of black bread. Suddenly it made sense what those charred lumps in their kitchen were; they were his Roza attempting to make his native, family recipe of black bread. Rose drifted over trying to gauge his reaction. "Do you like it?" she asked inquisitively, eager to find out if he liked her surprise gift. "Roza," he said, the smile evident in his voice "of course I like it!" Rose let out the deep breath she had been holding in. "Oh thank god," she said laughing "I had to phone Olena and get the recipe, and then it took me all week to get right!" Dimitri turned round to look at Rose with what could be only described as nothing less than complete love and affection. "Oh Roza, I love you" he murmured with pride springing out of his words. "I love you too, I really do."

**A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked! Please don't forget to review! I'm hoping to update this fic at **_**least**_** once a week, so until next time...**

**Lozzyisfangirlingrn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey! Thanks for the follow, favourites and reviews! Never thought this many people would like it! Without further ado, I'll let you read the chapter!**

**P.S: I don't own anything except the plot! Everything else belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead!**

Rose was tired. There was no other to put it. She loved guarding Lissa, and wouldn't stop guarding her until her very last day, but that didn't mean it didn't tire her out. If Lissa had just been regular Princess Lissa and had gone to Lehigh that would've been fine. But she was _Queen _Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. This meant that Rose did not only have to accompany her to Lehigh, keep up her grades so she could stay in college with Lissa and guard her throughout the day; she also had to attend all of the regal meetings with the royal representatives – a few of whom looked down on either Rose, Lissa or both and some masked their distaste better than others. This meant that the time Rose got to spend with her Comrade were few and far between, and on most of the rare chances they got to see each other, Rose was too tired to really put much effort into doing anything. She knew she should probably try to be a better girlfriend but the age-old mantra would pound around in her brain - _'they come first'. _

That week had been one of the worst so far. She had been doing well in most of her classes – Sports Ed, Animal Behaviour and Sports Sciences were similar to the ones she had taken at St. Vladimir's so they were good for her – but not in American literature. She had spent all week trying to write this stupid essay for her American Lit class and was struggling. She didn't understand why writing a 5000 word essay on the symbolism and foreshadowing in Of Mice and Men was important. '_Why can't I just read the goddamn book and be done with it?!' _ she thought to herself. Nevertheless she still wrote the essay and thought it was at least worthy of a C. She had handed it in feeling pretty pleased with the effort she had put in. However, on the Friday that feeling had completely left her when Mrs Griffin had handed back her essay with a giant red F on the front. She turned round to look at Lissa to confirm that the teacher had somehow got everyone else's grades wrong but no, Lissa's essay had a definitive A+ on the front accompanied by a wide smiley face put there as if to mock Rose's failed essay. She groaned and let her head flop onto her desk.

'Oh no!' Rose immediately span round to face Lissa. 'What's wrong?!' Lissa had a look of disappointment spread across her face that Rose was familiar with. That look meant she couldn't see Christian, for any reason (usually because Lissa had a meeting, or Christian did, or regal duties meant they were away from each other). Rose could feel her stomach sink and hoped to god that it wasn't visible on her face. She had experienced a shitty week and the one thing she was looking forward to was seeing Dimitri. Now even that was taken away from her. 'Oh Liss, its okay. You guys can always Skype and stuff...' Rose was now just attempting to placate Lissa, as one would with a child. _Even if I feel like crap, _she thought, _there's no need for Lissa to feel the same. _

The ride back to court did nothing to improve Rose's mood. She talked to Lissa about what was going on with her and Christian, how the quorum law was going, and just general talk about Lissa. Rose was talking but wasn't really paying much attention. She was trying to cheer herself up by deciding what pizza she was going to order when she returned to her and the Comrade's empty house – _Pepperoni with pineapple and extra cheese, _she decided – and was debating ordering some movies. Rose noticed Lissa had gotten out her copy of next semesters book, The Great Gatsby. This just further reminded Rose of the awful week she'd had. She took this opportunity to forcefully shove her earphones into her ears and block out the world.

When they arrived at court, Rose was in a slightly better mood. Listening to the music had helped to calm her mood significantly. _The sooner I get all of these meetings out of the way, the better. _She fell into step with Lissa as they walked toward Lissa and Christian's royal suite to give Lissa a chance to change before the infuriatingly long meetings scheduled for that night. As Lissa hung her bag in the hallway, Rose grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge. Lissa walked into the large kitchen holding a printed shopping bag. 'Whatcha got there Liss?' Rose asked intrigued, even in a foul mood she was _always _interested in shopping. Lissa didn't respond, instead choosing to thrust the bag into Rose's chest. 'Go try it on! We don't have much time!' Rose shook her head, going along with whatever weird plan Lissa had. She reached the closest of the 4 bathrooms in the house and locked the door behind her. Finally, she took the opportunity to look in the bag. What she saw made bright colours and memories flash behind her eyes. She pulled out a sleek black dress and some shiny black heels. This dress was almost an exact copy for the one she had worn to the dance back at St Vladimir's. She pulled the dress on and, pushing down the feelings of nostalgia and confusion, slipped on the shoes. Walking down the hallway to the lounge where she knew Lissa would be, she pondered about Lissa's intentions. _What could be the reason for this? _Rose had learnt by now not to question whatever weird whims Lissa had, to just go along with them. She arrived in the lounge and found Lissa on the phone. _'Yeah, okay. Right I have to go now, bye.' _ Rose did a small twirl for Lissa. 'So, any particular reason, or did you just feel like testing if your credit card actually has a limit?' Lissa smiled at her with a knowing twinkle in her eye. 'I saw it online and I knew that I just _needed _to buy it for you. Also, you can just go straight home. I'm really tired so I cancelled them and rescheduled them for tomorrow.' This just confused Rose further but she was grateful for break. Rose headed back towards the bathroom but Lissa stopped her. 'Just head on home, don't worry about your stuff, you can pick it up tomorrow.' Okay, now Rose was really confused but carried on nonetheless and after grabbing her jacket, walked out of Lissa's house and around the back to where her and Dimitri's house was.

After punching in the digits that made up the ridiculously long code for their home security system, Rose headed on inside. All the lights were off but she could see a light coming from the dining room. This immediately brought her guard up. She proceeded soundlessly through the kitchen towards the dining room and gasped. What she saw was not an enemy, not a strigoi. Instead what she saw was her boyfriend sat at the table with flowers, beautiful scented candles and a silver covered dish. 'What are you doing here?' she asked still marvelling at the scene in front of her 'I thought you and Christian weren't coming back this weekend...' Dimitri smiled at her, that rare smile that made her feel so special, like she was privy to something no-one else was. 'Yes, that's what I told Lissa to tell you. But that doesn't mean it's true...' Only then did he look her up and down. Rose saw his whole attitude when he looked at her outfit. She no longer felt tired. In fact, this was the most awake she'd felt in forever. She chuckled to herself and sat down opposite him, stared at his features being lit up by the candles. He reached over and took the lid off the silver tray and Rose was surprised for the umpteenth time that day. It was pepperoni and pineapple pizza with extra cheese. 'Did I tell you just how much I love you Comrade?' she gazed over lovingly at him 'I love you too Roza.'

**A.N: Hey again! Hoped you liked it! Once again thanks for all of the reviews, you are all so fab! If you have any ideas or requests for this fic, don't hesitate to PM me or leave it down in a review. Please review, follow and favourite and until next time,**

**Lozzyisfangirlingrn x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: So sorry guys! Writers block and end of year exams don't mix well! I'm so overwhelmed by all the nice reviews and the number of people who are reading this! Please continue with your nice reviews and if you have any requests/ ideas don't hesitate to leave it in a review or just message me. **

_Where the hell is he? _

Lissa had insisted on giving Rose the day off as she was just in a bunch of boring royal meetings. After much debate (and a few threats), Rose had left Lissa with the rest of the royal guardians and headed out of the royal chambers. Slowly walking towards one of the numerous cafes for her morning donut, she saw Christian walking out of the cafe. Alone. "Hey, Pyro!" she shouted to him_. _Christian whipped his head around just in time to see Rose stood directly in front of him. "Why are you on your own? Where's Dimitri and the other one?" Christian laughed at Rose's disregard for Will, his other guardian. "I'm doing nothing all day so I thought I'd give them both the day off. Why aren't you in the council meeting scaring all the royals?_ "_However, Christian did not get his answer as Rose had walked into cafe, not ready to battle with Christian until she had her morning donut. Shaking his head, Christian carried on walking back to his apartment, still laughing about his encounter with Rose.

10 minutes later, Rose emerged from the cafe with 1 donut in her hand and another 2 in her stomach. She wandered back to her and Dimitri's house, figuring that Dimitri would've returned there after Christian gave him the day off. Unlocking the door, Rose called out his name into the house. There was no response. After a quick survey of the house, Rose realised Dimitri hadn't returned here. _Where the hell is he? _

Rose marched around court, determined to find Dimitri. She tried the many cafes, the pool, even some of the bars but she had no luck. She had strolled around the grounds and found many new secluded spots (most of which would eventually become make-out spots, she decided). She decided to take the walk in the gardens which Abe had destroyed in order to break her out all those months ago. The plants had grown back spectacularly and Lissa had commissioned some fancy moroi sculptors to replace the statues Abe had destroyed (out of guilt, Rose suspected; even though she was Queen and could basically do what she wanted Lissa still hated to break the majority of rules). Rose looked up at the statue beside her and laughed. It was a statue of Lissa. Rose remembered the many arguments Lissa had put up against it but it had been no use. Every moroi monarch had a statue and so she would have one too. Underneath the statue of a smiling Lissa, the writing on the plinth read _'да здравствует наш любимый дракон' - Long live our beloved dragon. _People had called her the beloved dragon throughout the trials and it was a befitting title for her. Soon Rose thought she had searched everywhere. Then it occurred to her the one place she hadn't searched – the gym.

Rose rushed to the gym. Outside she saw Shane, one of her classmates from St Vlad's, and Christian's other guardian _– Crap, _Rose thought, _what's his name? James? Gabriel? No, it's something British... Will! _But they were bent over, heavily breathing as if they had been working out for an hour straight. "Shane, are you alright?"Shane quickly stood upright to talk to Rose. "I'm fine Hath, I'd be more worried about your boyfriend killing Miles and Anthony." The mention of Dimitri and the sheer insinuation of him being in any sort trouble shocked me back to reality. _Miles and Anthony... They were the pervs that Mason defended me against... oh fuck! _I quickly ran into the building, Shane and Will following immediately after me.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled at them as I ran hurriedly through the building towards the gym. "Well," Shane began; _ugh I can't get there fast enough, what the hell happened? Normally Dimitri has so much more self-control than this. _"They were doing strength training and talking about you." _Oh god. Bad move if Dimitri is there, he can't stand guys talking negatively about girls... _"They were talking about what you were like before you came back, calling you a slut and umm, _other things_" _those dicks! Yeah, it pisses me off but I've learnt to ignore it but Dimitri however, not so much. _ Finally we reached the gym and I gasped...

What I saw was Dimitri sparring with a quickly-tiring Miles and Anthony. I started forward to break it up but Shane and Will pulled me back. "It's almost over," Will said calmly into my ear. "It's coming to its natural end." I watched as my Russian God tackled the two boys to the floor. I don't think I'd ever fully appreciated just how magnificent he was. Sure, I'd seen him in combat before, but I'd always been in danger too. Now I could just see how fierce he was. "If you _ever, ever even __**think **_of a girl like that again, I will not hesitate to make this incident look like a paper cut." This was the point I decided to step in. "Boys, y'know if you act like decent human beings, then you might not get beat up." All 3 of their heads whipped up to show me their surprised faces. Dimitri got up and strode towards me. "Roza, do you want me to injure them further?" I laughed and signalled for the idiots to leave. "No, I can injure them perfectly well myself. But you don't need to go avenging my honour every time some immature guys call me stupid names." He looked at me, a feeling I couldn't name but knew that I felt inside myself. "But, Roza," I pressed my finger to his lips gently motioning for him to stop talking. "Shush. I love you, okay?" He kissed my finger and held my hand as he led me out of the gym. "I love you too Roza."

**A.N: Hey! I hoped you liked it! As always don't forget to rate, review and all that jazz! Thanks guys for being so awesome.**

**P.S: Did anyone notice a subtle TID reference in there? ;)**

**Love you all and until next time,**

**Lozzyisfangirlingrn x**


End file.
